It's Only A Dream
by BecauseIBelieve
Summary: Written for a challenge on KSArchive. Write the hottest alien sex scene in less than 1000 words. Basically PWP. Spock/Kirk. Please Review!


Jim Kirk stretched out into the marble tub, a look of divine bliss on his handsome face as the hot water washed over his frozen skin. Spock kneeled beside him, one calloused hand in his, as he tenderly worked feeling back into the swollen flesh. A washcloth soaked in lavender essence had been draped over his eyes, and every so often, Spock would reach out and flip it over, drizzling fresh lavender essence over the newly revealed side. His movements were slow, methodical, and predictable. Jim hummed his appreciation.

His hands finished, Spock slid into the bath across from him. The last remnants of lavender essence on his hands, he dusted his fingertips over Jim's well-defined chest. He memorized every inch of flesh, committing it to memory like he would never be able to touch it again. Slowly, he teased his blunt nails over Jim's nipples, eliciting a desperate hiss from the Captain as he bucked into the air. Another brush over the pebbly skin and this time, a soft whistle as he drew in air between his two front teeth. Entranced, Spock continued downward.

Swirling a finger into the smaller man's bellybutton, he watched as Jim's facial muscles tensed and relaxed in an unidentifiable pattern. And continuing down lower, he took hold of his lover's erection. The swollen head bobbed out of the water excitedly, and when Spock teased the blunt flatness of his thumb nail over it, Jim could barely retain a shout as he shuddered. Water rippled around them messily. On a few occasions, it splashed out of the tub and onto the floor. At other times, it smothered the flames of the lavender candles scattered around the tub.

Pleasure shot through him like white-hot bolts of electricity and he threw his head back, jostling the pillow that kept his neck balanced. Softly, Spock shushed him. There would be no use to re-aggravate his injuries, after all. The good doctor would be none-too-pleased with Spock's handling of the Captain. Especially after it had taken him nearly three days to piece him back together. The Klingon attack had been brutal and many had died. It was only after Jim sacrificed himself that the battle was ended.

It had taken Spock several hours of meditation to come to terms with the fact that the Captain could very well be brain-dead, and that while Dr. McCoy may be incompetent in his eyes, he was the best shot that Kirk had at survival. The utter relief that washed over him now as he stared at the barely conscious form of his beloved almost resulted in sensory overload, but he held himself back. Water sloshed about as Spock lifted Jim's hips off of the bottom of the tub and into the air, settling him down comfortably on his lap.

With the ease of someone who has rehearsed their dance one-hundred times over, he slid into Jim's body. A low, guttural moan escaped the blond as his body jostled about in ecstasy. The washcloth fell off of his face and into the water, revealing those depthless oceanic orbs that Spock loved to bury himself in. Their eyes locked and a fever seemed to build between them as Spock started to thrust into Jim's prone body, willing to accept every bit of the delicious torture that Spock chose to inflict on him.

Blunt nails dug into the Vulcan's shoulders, barely even making an indent. Taking an active role in his pleasure for the first time, his hands found purchase on Spock's shoulders and he started to thrust down on the thick, meaty girth. The double-ridge teased his rim and sent both men into shuddering fits of ecstasy. Black dots crossed their vision as they desperately tried to reach that embankment and throw themselves into oblivion. They needed this, this reaffirmation of their love. They needed to feel one again. Friends. Brothers. Lovers.

Jim moaned in the back of his throat, his entire chest vibrating with the feel of it. Spock's wet hands dragged over his skin, eliciting sensations that he had never felt before and was sure that no other lover would be able to arouse in him. Spock thrust harder, water splashing up with such ferocity that it doused his hair. And finally, with a soul-shattering shout, he came. His semen flooded the water, turning it to a milky color that was clouded and hid their bodies underneath. And when he clamped down on Spock's engorged organ, Spock followed close behind.

Breathlessly, they fell back, still tangled in each other's bodies. Carefully, Spock lowered Kirk down onto his neck pillow. He slid out of Kirk's pliant body, found the washcloth in the water, and drizzled some fresh lavender essence onto it before resting it on Kirk's beautiful face. Whispering words of adoration in fluent Vulcan, or as close to adoration as a Vulcan could come, he took one of Kirk's feet off of the floor of the tub and started to massage the tension out of it with the same tender care that he had administered to the hands earlier.

* * *

Spock broke the mind-meld with a shudder. "Your actions were most illogical, Jim. However, your selflessness has been rewarded. The _Enterprise_ and her crew are safe now. So rest easy, Jim. You've done your job well."


End file.
